


Winter's Angel

by StarHuntress108



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHuntress108/pseuds/StarHuntress108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Originally on FanFiction~</p>
<p>She was bred to be another weapon. Like The Asset. Injected with a spinoff of the original serum, her mind sharp and her powers gifted by something no-one understands except the nightmares and ghosts that she tried to leave behind. Until she could not hide away anymore. Until The Asset was brought back online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction To A Humble Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I brought this over from FanFiction as I believed I'd receive better feedback on another on going story alongside Dean's Hounds.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome. Please be kind as I am still working out the bugs in my own writing on this new platform

Just a few more feet. Then she would be out of range of those damn nets. The once painful shock collar hung heavy around her thin throat, dead weight as weakened wings tried to keep her air born.

“The Doctor wants her back in one piece. Fire!” A voice cried from below as the familiar ‘thomp’ of the modified grenade launcher rang out. She heard a whistle before banking left, watching as the net deployed lower than her, falling onto the tip of the pine trees. She let out a small cry of surprise as she skimmed her way away from the men on foot, flying away from the only ‘home’ she had ever known.

Aurora Artemis Callum, or Aurora for short, wasn’t much to look at. The typical ‘nerd’, glasses and clothes that never really fit right with an attitude that didn’t suit her ‘look’. But the outside world didn’t see past her mask and she preferred it that way. Always hiding in the shadows after she ran that cold spring morning, flying as far as her un-natural wings could take her before, as the movies would call it, going to ground. Never allowing her powers to go haywire, sometimes feeling ready to scream when it all became too much.

“Please, just listen to me. Something terrible is going to happen. Just like in New York.” Aurora cried into the handset of the phone booth she was using, pulling the oversized hoodie low over her face, slamming the phone up when the police officer asked for her name. For the past week, she had been trying to get someone to listen to her about her visions of a terrible accident about to occur in her home town. She had called Washington DC home since she had escaped, always keeping her head low and never allowing the hoards of people in rush hour to crush too close. She lifted the small backpack up and darted out into the crowds, trying to avoid most cameras, something she had done since she was young. She only had one place in mind, one truly peaceful destination she wanted to visit before getting home and locking down again for the night.

‘ _He might be here again today. I’m sure he would be._ ’ Her mind raced as she entered the Captain America portian of the Smithsonian. She had seen Captain Rogers a few times before, hiding in the crowds and reading about himself, or his men she had never asked, until the museum closed. Something about him drew her, maybe because he was so injured in her visions and she wanted to help him, no, needed to help him. She took up her regular seat in front of the main display cabinet and took out her sketch book and pencil, as she had done since the visions started.

_An hour later_

‘ _Where is he? If I stay here longer, they will find me again._ ’ She felt her wings ruffle slightly in fear, her hand trembling over the drawing of Captain Roger’s friend, James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, trying to hold onto the faint trace she had of his energy. But it was gone, her sketch only half complete and missing the details that made her drawings unique.

“I remember when he used to smile like that.” A voice from above her spoke gently, the sound so hollow with painful memory. Aurora looked up and nodded, her pale teal eyes watching Steve Rogers stood staring at her image before sitting down next to her.

“He was a brave man. He was a credit to his nation.” She answered, trying to break the ice. Steve just laughed sadly and shook his head, looking at the enlarged picture behind the display case.

“He was more than just a soldier. Sorry, I didn’t mean to seem rude.” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck before looking at her book and her.

“Aurora.” She smiled slightly, holding her hand out to him. Steve shook it gently and nodded.

“You seem to be here everyday. Don’t you get bored? Or is drawing the nation’s Captain really that fascinating?” Steve said, making Aurora shrug.

“That is not what I draw, Captain. I draw who I see behind the medals and the history. The men, not the legends. I have done it since leaving school. Pays the bills.”She stated simply, not allowing herself to become lax. Where the Captain went, the Widow was never far away. Steve just nodded and kept looking at her drawing, his mind far away, trapped in memory.

“Here, I have been meaning to give you these, Mr Barnes has been my muse for the past week. I thought they might mean more to you than anyone else, Mr Rogers.” Aurora said, tearing the page out and pulling other out from her bag, neatly held together by a single paper clip.

“Bucky always pulled the ladies.” Steve mumbled, before the beginning of Star Spangled Banner played and he pulled out his phone.

“I have to go.” “I was an honour to meet you, Captain Rogers.” Aurora smiled, watching as Steve left with a curt nod. She packed away her book and walked out a few minutes after him, noting the darkening sky and making her way back to her two bedroom townhouse. Just as she locked the door behind her, her vision swam and she was plunged into another possible future, a sickness in her gut telling her this would be tomorrow. She felt terror replace sickness as a man with a metal arm pin Rogers under him, as Rogers pleaded for him to remember. And she knew, this man, this machine, was Bucky. The vision blurred but not before she watched Bucky pull a almost dead looking Rogers from the river. Aurora gasped for air as she came back to her senses, before springing into action and stockpiling a week’s worth of supplies into the re-enforced basement of her townhouse. She had done the best she could before the danger was upon the innocent Washington city but no one had listened. So she hid, locked away and safe from the destruction of her city.

_A week after the Fall of SHIELD_

‘ _So much destruction. So much trauma… Have to escape!_ ’ Her mind screamed as she raced through the rain towards the Smithsonian. She had come everyday, hoping that her fears of the death of Steve Rogers were just in her head. Her area’s TV cable had been destroyed so there had been no nightly news and with her sensitivity, she was scared. She made it inside without too much water on her as she straightened her leather jacket and ran a hand over her pale blonde hair.

‘ _Where is he? He can’t be…_ ’ Her mind choked before she walked straight into something, something hard. She gasped in pain as she bounced and fell backwards, trying not to whimper in pain as the fine bones in her wings jostled against each other. She looked up to the source of her misjudgement and found a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her.

“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t see you.” She scrambled to her feet, brushing her hair back behind her ear before looking back up at the imposing figure. Something about his eyes seemed familiar.

“Do not worry. It fine.” The figure ground out, something darkening behind the icy glare before he turned and made to walk away. But a silver glint off the gap between his glove and sleeve had her trying to follow him. This was Bucky! The man from her visions. She had to see what he was still doing here instead of running as he was now the most wanted man in all America.

‘ _Stay close but not too close, Aurora._ ’ She reminded herself, following Bucky around the display before watching as he sat staring like she had at the main display of all the uniforms, including the returned original Captain America. It was close to closing when he had decided to get up and leave, so she did as well. Aurora was tailing behind a few good feet before a quick check of her phone had her guard down long enough for this new Bucky to have her slammed up against the side of a toilet block, hidden from view.

“Why are you following me? Answer me!” His voice demanded as he pushed her harder against the wall, making her gasp in agony as her wings threatened to break.

“Please… my wings… you are hurting me…” She sobbed, clawing at the forearm pressed against her throat, kicking her feet slightly, her toes barely skimming the ground. Bucky growled and pressed harder before Aurora felt the main bones in her left wing snap and she choked out a scream. Something snapped in those cold eyes and he dropped her, backing away in almost horror, but more confusion than anything.

“My wing… you… you broke my wing…” Aurora sobbed, curling over slightly as if to try and dull the pain that tore along her spine. She flinched when a hand brushed her hair, whimpering in pain before lifting her head. Bucky stared down at her, his eyes confused and hurt, and something in her made her reach for him.

“Please… don’t hurt me… I… I know who you are… and I’m scared…” She sobbed, watching Bucky take another step back before running away. Aurora cried out and struggled to stand, clutching under her chest to ease her breathing before trying to walk after the now long gone Bucky.

“Miss Aurora! Are you okay?” A voice asked, making her turn and stare as the Captain America raced over, his shield glinting in the fading sunlight.

“He… He broke my wing… Help me… I need to get home…” She gasped in pain, before Steve held out his arm and she clutched onto it, thankful that the streets were quiet and almost deserted as they made their way back to her home.

_At Aurora’s Home_

“Can I help? You are in a lot of pain, Miss. We need to take you to the hospital.” “No! No hospitals. Hospitals have doctors and doctors are evil!” Aurora cried, clutching at Steve’s suit, her eyes pleading and scared.

“Then how can we treat this pain? You clearly need medical help.” Steve stated, as Aurora opened the top drawer of her kitchen and pulled out four medium sized pieces of wood and bandages of all shapes and thickness.

“I have to trust you with my biggest secret, Captain Rogers. Please… Then you will know why I refuse the hospital.” Aurora pleaded, waiting for him to understand. Steve nodded, tightening his grip on his shield slightly before Aurora tugged at the faint and barely visible fishing wire that held the back of her shirt closed, opening two slits and allowing her white and grey patterned wings to fall out. She heard Steve inhale before looking up at him, pleading for help.

“Please. I cannot be found out. They will find me.” She sobbed, the pain in her badly broken left wing a dull throb that was starting to grow again. She sat down with her back to Steve and waited.

“Are you sure this… battlezone medicine will work?” Steve asked, stepping closer to her, reaching for the wings she had kept so well hidden. Aurora nodded and held the injured wing out as far as she could, biting into the sleeve of her jacket before clenching her hands into fists.

“It will hurt.” Steve said, gripping the wing as gently as he could before resetting the lower half in a quick movement, making her scream slightly as he strapped it tightly, making sure it was rigid for proper healing. He was about to move to the upper half before a whimper had him looking at Aurora. She had her eyes closed tightly but tears had still slipped past, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her arm, not drawing blood but still deep.

“I can stop if you want.” He muttered, feeling guilty for causing her the pain. Aurora snapped her eyes open and glared at him.

“I cannot reset them on my own, asshole. Now shut your American trap and fix ‘em.” She snapped, her flawless American accent fading to blend with her natural French Canadian. Steve glared back slightly but reached for the last splint as she turned back and growled, waiting for the pain.

“We will be talking after this, Miss Aurora. You lied to me.” Steve ground out as he reset the finer upper bone and tried not to let his harsh voice fade when she cried out and sobbed slightly. Aurora pulled her wings as tight as she could against her and turned to face him, her pale eyes seeming to glow.

“Yes, it seems we have to, Captain.” She stated, crossing her legs and her arms across her chest. Steve stood tall and looked down at the now fiery woman, seeing into the hardened core of her eyes and soul. She was not as innocent as he once thought.


	2. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more backstory of Aurora and character building

“So exactly what are you? Were you born this way?” Steve asked, his blue eyes hard and his spine stiff. He watched Aurora smirk and just watch him.

“I am what you would call a Mutant. Or for use of a common term between us, Mr Rogers, an experiment. I was born like this, in Canada. To a mother who never saw me as anything more than part of her power game. Something to be broken and moulded however she pleased.” Aurora cringed at the memory of the woman who had brought her into this world.

“So those have been a part of you since birth?” Steve said, gesturing to her wings, making her smile gently and extend the right one to wrap around her front so she could stroke the still soft feathers.

“Yes, they have been. And I treasure them, even if they have caused so many problems.” Aurora sighed, letting the wing go and tucking it back behind her.

“Problems?” Steve coaxed, needing to know if she was a threat to everything. Aurora looked up at him, her eyes sad and lost.

“I cannot say, they still hurt after so long.” Aurora whispered, feeling the darkness of her early years trying to bring her back into a state of eternal fear. Steve nodded and just watched her, as she curled up slightly and tried to control her breathing.

“We need to leave, Miss Aurora. This home is no longer safe if you are by yourself.” Steve said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Aurora rubbed at her eyes slowly and nodded, standing up and going to pack her merger belongings. Steve waited patiently near the door, watching as she walked out with a medium sized suitcase and a backpack.

“Is that everything?” He said, a bit stunned at what little she had. Aurora nodded, looking at the bags and pulling her jacket on.

“Everything else can be replaced. It was never really home anyway.” Aurora said, not lifting her head as she walked past Steve and outside, stopping dead when she saw the red haired woman leaning against a jet black SUV.

“Black Widow.” Aurora stated simply, making the woman smirk before she opened the car door. Aurora slid along the leather and settled herself in the plush rear seats, taking care not to damage her wings further.

“Take her back to my place, I need to find him.” Steve said, hoping onto a Harley and driving off, leaving Aurora alone with the female assassin.

“I know you, Miss Callum. Or shall I call you by your name I knew you by? Broken Angel.” Natasha spoke as she sat in the driver’s seat and started the car. Aurora flinched and curled into a ball.

“I am no longer that… thing they wanted me to be, Agent Romanoff. I am just Aurora now. Broken Angel died in the frozen tundra. And you know she did.” Aurora snarled, her soul aching at the memory of that day. There was so much blood and the fiery red head who held the smoking gun.

“Can we not start over, Miss Callum. We both became reborn that day.” Natasha sighed, looking back at Aurora through the rear view mirror. Aurora curled up into a tighter ball and tried to push the darkness back again.

“I’d like to try. After I confronted Him, I realised it’s better to have backup.” Aurora mumbled, lifting her head to catch the small but warm smile that curled Natasha’s lips. They drove in silence to Stark tower, pulling into the underground carpark. Aurora noticed Steve was leaning against his Harley and her heart clenched at the sad aura he seemed to emit.

“Come, everyone will want to meet you, Aurora.” Natasha nodded, getting out of the car as Steve stood and opened the door, lifting her bag out.

“Nat’s right. And I think Sam will want to brag about his robot wings.” Steve tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. Aurora nodded and followed them to the elevator and up to the higher levels, past the infamous ‘A’ that had become unquestionably the mark of the Avengers.

“Your room is across from mine at the end of the hallway. I’ll go put your stuff on the bed. Try not to let them scare you.” Steve shrugged, as the doors opened and four heads turned from the main screen. Aurora felt as if she had just walked into a schoolyard. Already judging her without knowing her because she was new and had wings.

“Well, I know Nat said I would have a run for my money but come on, Steve, an actual Angel? I thought I was the only one who was born to have wings instead of jets.” Sam whined, making Nat giggle softly and Aurora to hide behind Steve a bit.

“Play nice. She isn’t used to this.” Steve commented back, nodding to Aurora, who stared up at him and let his shirt go. Steve smiled down at her before turning to go down the hall.

“So, who are you exactly? Nat told us to expect some company but as always, she was vague on the details.” Tony Stark said, looking her up and down, more than likely taking in the plain outfit but his eyes became glued to her wings, making her try and pull them tighter behind her, wincing as she strained the now healing bones.

“Aurora Artemis Callum. Or just Aurora is fine.” Aurora stammered, flinching as Tony smirked, his eyes filling with an emotion she only knew as danger.

“Where are you from? I hear a slight accent in your voice.” Clint, or Hawkeye, mumbled past the edge of his coffee mug. Aurora froze, her right hand clenching against the urge to touch her throat. She had worked so hard to mask that damn accent that they had forced on her.

“It is nothing.” She muttered, the room growing cold and quiet. Sam looked up from his phone as Clint placed his mug down. Natasha walked into the kitchen but kept her ears tuned to the conversation.

“I do not think it is ‘nothing’. An accent tells all about a person, no matter how hard they try to mask it, Miss Callum.” Clint warned, making Aurora growl and snap her head to glare at him, her eyes beginning to glow.

“Then I don’t think they will mind if you explained to them how you know me then, Hawkeye. Such a failure on your part, that day. Did I fly too fast? Or did your ‘owner’ decide to pull you?” Aurora snarled, as Steve exited and Clint glared back. Natasha stepped back out of the kitchen as Tony and Sam just watched the show down.

“I had you lined up perfectly. I wouldn’t have missed, you know? One shot and those pretty little wings of yours would have been nothing but burnt nubs and you would have never flown again. Exactly what they wanted. But no, that bitch decided to let you fly before calling you back ‘home’.” Clint snapped, making Aurora jerk as if she had been struck.

“That bitch was the woman who brought me into this wretched world. I did not ask to be like this. And I do not need your hate. You mistake me for a person long dead, Clint.” Aurora shuddered, wrapping her arms round her body, trying to keep herself warm as cold memories tried to lead her into darkness.

“The Broken Angel never died, Aurora. You forced her to hide her true nature. Her true power so You could hide from your own Fear.” Clint snapped, making Steve glare at him. Tony turned to look at Aurora, who was shaking slightly, her wings jerking at every slight movement.

“Broken Angel? Wasn’t that the name of another Hydra agent who was able to escape? The one who the Winter Soldier was supposed to ‘hunt’ until they realised you were alive, Steve? I’m sure we saw that name in the list.” Sam said, tapping his fingers on his knee in thought. Aurora felt her heart stop before beating a tattoo against her chest. She backed up a step, feeling her wings brush something before she snapped. She spun and flared her wings, holding her hand up, her mind not registering the now shocked Steve as her hand crackled with flames that matched the Northern Lights.

“Miss Callum…” “No! I Won’t Return To That Hell! You Cannot Make ME!!!” She screamed, closing her eyes and throwing her body forward, ready to go down fighting. Steve dodged quickly and grabbed her as she failed to spin to counteract his movement. He pulled her tight against him and forced her to the ground, holding her as the glow faded and she clung to his shirt, her body wracked with sobs.

“I am so scared… Don’t let them find me… I don’t want to be Hydra’s toy anymore…” Aurora cried, pleading someone would come save her. Steve just held her and glared at the others.

“Broken Angel was a Hydra supporter, why should we just forgive her, this Aurora, now? She is dangerous.” Clint snapped, standing and glaring right back, ignoring Natasha as she took a step towards him.

“Because she is obviously defecting! Look at her, Clint! She can barely stand now! Look at what you have done. Really look at her, Clint. She is not what you remember.” “And neither is your oh so precious ‘Bucky’.” Clint snarled, before he was slammed against the wall, Steve’s blue eyes burning bright in rage.

“Do not speak of him as if you know him! He is my friend! Aurora, let’s go.” Steve snapped, dropping Clint and lifting her off the floor, half dragging her to the elevator, his anger not fading even after the doors had closed.

“I can’t walk out with these in full view, Steve. Then they’d find me. Find you.” Aurora stammered softly, flinching when Steve turned the cold glare onto her. She squeaked softly in fear when something heavy was draped across her shoulders, making her look at her shoulders. Steve’s jacket swamped her but she pulled it tightly around her shoulders, staying quiet until he opened the passenger door for her.

“Thank you, Steve. I… I hope we find him.” She mumbled, curling up into a ball on the seat and buckling in tightly. Steve paused for a moment before closing the door and walking round to the driver’s side.

“Why? He broke your wing, he was Hydra’s weapon and everyone is afraid of him. Why hope that we find him?” Steve muttered, making Aurora smile and grip his forearm.

“Because he is your friend. And I get this feeling he wants to remember. I just know your Bucky is still in there amongst the white noise.” Aurora spoke softly, allowing Steve to calm slightly. He smiled slightly and pulled out of the carpark and onto the streets.

_An hour of driving_

“Where are we?” Aurora looked around, confused. They hadn’t left Washington but she didn’t know exactly where in the city they were.

“From the reports Nat unleashed onto the Web, you could track people by their auras. I just want to find him, Aurora. I miss my friend.” Steve sounded broken, hurting in a way that made her heart ache.

“Can you get me to the river? Where he pulled you out. That would be the better starting point than anywhere he may have visited.” Aurora spoke softly, knowing that this may be her only chance to prove to Steve and the ones who judged her that she was not Hydra. That she was just Aurora Callum. Steve nodded, turning off the main road and onto a dirt track. Aurora snapped her head up and sighed sadly, closing her eyes.

“Stop here. I need the area clear of electrical background.” She mumbled, opening the door and stepped out, barely realising she had jumped out of a still moving car. Steve threw the handbrake on and slammed on the brakes, watching the young woman almost float across the uneven terrain. He stepped out of the car, shutting it down and walking after her, his eyes drawn to the glow she seemed to radiate.

“He… He’s so confused… I can’t track him… Wait, are you sure he pulled you out here?” She asked, turning to face Steve, her teal eyes glowing a sea green.

“Yes, it was him. I may have blacked out but I can remember the arm.” Steve shuddered, crouching to brush a blood stained rock, as Aurora sighed.

“Now I see. Yes, he did. And then he ran.” She stepped closer to the water and swirled her hand in it. “He is going back to where the Winter was born. But he needs to find something… Something important. But… It’s dark, Mama. Where are we? Mama, why aren’t you talking? Mama, no… No! It’s hurts! Don’t!” Aurora cried out and collapsed, her body jerking violently. Steve lifted her gently from the shoreline and away from the water, startled at how fast she had blacked out.

“Aurora. Wake up. They are just memories!” Steve tried to snap her out of it, his voice another in the darkness and pain. Aurora was thrown back to the day they had tried to break her. The day she had lost everything.

*******Flash Back*******

“Angel, I want you to try really hard today, okay? Someone very important has come to see you.” The dark haired woman smiled, straightening the pure white dress and petting down the stray pale gold locks.

“Okay, Mama. I’ll make you pwoud.” A 10 year old Aurora smiled before skipping into the beam and standing there, her wings held close and tightly to her body like her Mama had taught her.

“Hello, my name is Angel. Hail Hydra.” She sung, hoping her Mama was watching her. The shadowy figures seemed to move before a glint had her trying to focus outside the light.

“Test subject name: Angel. Test: Aura and history. Begin.” An almost mechanical voice stated as Aurora sat down and waited like her Mama had said to. She looked up expectantly when she heard footsteps but froze when the figure stepped into the light. His metal arm glinted under the light, his mouth and nose covered in a mask and his eyes blacked out, the ice blue of them slightly scary.

“He…hello. Please sit down.” She stammered, watching as the man just stood there.

“Winter, you are ordered to sit as she requests. And stay still unless ordered.” The mechanical voice snapped, as the man nodded and sat, his back rigid. Aurora gulped and closed her eyes, flaring her wings and bowing her head.

“Codename: Winter Soldier. Not much else can be seen. He… No… No! Just a bit further! No! STEVE!” Aurora screamed, her body jerking as her now glowing eyes filled with tears. She curled up in a ball, whimpering as the man just stared at her.

“Annabella, get that… thing out of the Soldier’s sight. She will ruin our work.” The voice snapped as arms grabbed her and dragged her away.

“No! He can be saved! No! Let Me Help Him!!” She screamed, struggling against the guards, her eyes pleading with the man who was just staring at her.

“Angel. Hush. You have caused enough problems today. I am so ashamed.” Annabella spoke, her voice tinted with disgust. Aurora sobbed, feeling the sting of a needle in the side of her neck.

“But Mama, you love me. Mama, I’m sorry. Please. Mama!”

*******End Flashback*******

“Mama!” Aurora bolted upright, looking around before breaking down into heaving sobs. She flinched and rounded on someone when a warm hand touched her shoulder. Steve smiled slightly and held his arms out.

“I… I knew him… His mind… He screamed…” Aurora sobbed as she buried into his chest and just sobbed, letting years of pain and loss out. Steve wrapped his arms round her gently, just letting her find the solace she had needed.

_A few minutes later_

“I’m sorry, it’s just… 20 years of torture and pain. I wanted to be just Angel again… Not the Broken Angel they called me after that day. Even the woman who gave me this life stopped caring for me and moved on. And the continuous shut downs. I’m not like him, Steve, I never had those memories cleared, nothing to save me the horrors of what I did. He had the super soldier serum and all I got was a portion those bastards decided I needed! To keep me alive! As a weapon… That’s how I knew Natasha and you, Steve. I was tasked to find both of you. I was the one who told them where Bucky would be, when you would be attacking the train. And the one who explained where Natasha would be.” Aurora sobbed, shaking like a leaf in Steve’s arms.

“So you defected the first chance you got? You left Hydra and began again?” Steve asked, trying to understand what she had been through.

“I tried so hard to get in contact with someone about New York. And the Hellicarriers. But if I had told them who I was, they would have found me. Steve, Captain Rogers, I didn’t want to do what they made me do. I just… I just wanted to see her smile at me like she used too…” Aurora sniffled, curling up into a ball as Steve rubbed her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Aurora. We will figure this out. I just want you to help me find Bucky. To help him stop screaming. I trust you and I will make sure the others won’t hurt you because of the need to feel a mother’s love again. I know what it’s like.” Steve spoke gently, as Aurora looked up at him and smiled weakly past her red teary eyes.

“He is already gone but he is on his way back. He found the Winter but now he is more confused. He remembers the pain, that must have been why I broke.” Aurora mumbled, as Steve helped her up and back to the SUV.

“How about we call it a day, Aurora? You have done your best.” Steve smiled, buckling her in and going to the driver’s side. Aurora nodded and let him take her back to the Avengers Tower. She couldn’t feel much of her body so getting out of the SUV was a big issue until Steve tucked his jacket round her wings and lifted her up, carrying her up to his floor, thankful the only one there was Natasha, who just opened the doors for Steve. He placed her down on her bed and pulled the covers back over her, smiling when she shyly buried under the covers and closed her eyes.

_Steve’s POV_

“She can’t hide forever, Steve. She is so broken. How could she help find him?” Natasha spoke as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms, still seeing Aurora crying and so distraught, it broke something within. How could they turn her into that? Into someone so lost within themselves they didn’t know light from dark.

“I know, but she is the only link to Bucky. And she may come in handy as an unofficial Avenger. She just needs time.” I said, looking at the tiled floor and smiling sadly, my mind on Bucky and how he could possibly be coping when my world had fallen apart and had begun to rebuild. My best friend was alive, I had a way of finding him without running around like a mad man but the only person who could help was a broken young woman who had once been a Hydra Agent.

“Well, if you trust her, then so do I. It’s late, I’m off to bed.” Natasha smiled, petting my upper arm as she left to go back down to the floor she and Clint shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Handbrake is the Emergency Brake for those that may be confused by the word, I'm Aussie it's what we call them


	3. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Been super busy with work and Gah! It's been so long....

It was almost a week after Aurora returned to the Tower and she had already changed how Steve’s life was. She was first up, already cooking breakfast for him and Sam so they would have a filling meal after their run. She always greeted them with a smile and her latest discovery.

“So I figured out how to whisk the eggs this morning, so I thought instead of an omelette, we could have scrambled eggs with bacon.” Aurora smiled brightly, as the two soldier sat down, still sweaty from their run. She already had a glass of orange juice for Sam ready, learning that Sam pushed himself to try and keep up with Steve, causing the two to laugh everytime.

“So how many laps did he catch up by this time?” She asked Steve, watching as Sam sculled the orange juice.

“Two. I slowed down though. Poor thing couldn’t keep up.” Steve replied, making Sam growl into his glass as Aurora placed their food down. Steve looked over at her own empty place setting and his eyebrow furrowed.

“Still not going to join us today?” Sam gasped, refilling his glass. Aurora just smiled the same blank eyed smile before shrugging.

“I ate while you were out.” Steve echoed her, making Sam chuckle and dig into his breakfast. Aurora giggled softly before her eyes flicked to the door and hardened.

“Sirs and Miss Aurora, Tony is requesting some help down in the lobby. And it is urgent.” Jarvis stated, as a heavy knock came to the front door. Steve stood and moved towards it. Aurora bolted upright and raced past him, ripping it open and pushing past Tony, her wings pressed tightly to her singlet clad back.

“Why did you delay telling us? He is hurt!” Aurora snapped, rapidly pressing the elevator button. Sam stood and walked towards them as Tony huffed and crossed his arms, his body on edge.

“Well since you decided to disconnect communications between this floor and the others when those two return from running, this is your own fault, Broken.” Tony snapped back, his attitude on full show. Aurora smirked darkly, her spine stiff.

“Sorry for wanting them to be able to enjoy their breakfast. Now get this stupid machine up here and let’s go!” She cried, her wings flexing slightly, her eyes almost wild. Steve placed a calm hand on her forearm, the only place she never seemed to flinch from when he gently squeezed to wake her.

“Aurora, we have to be still. Sam, help me out here. She isn’t responding like normal.” “This has happened more than once?” Tony snapped, shocked that they had a back up plan for this wild girl. Sam brushed past him and squeezed Aurora’s other forearm.

“What do you see, Birdie? It’s okay, it’s Sam and Steve. It will be okay, we can help.” Sam gently coaxed, watching as her eyes already started to become less wild, her sense of protection overriding the panic.

“Pain. Ache. Stevie. There’s stitches that cannot heal. Too tired. Stevie.” Aurora shook her head and stared up at Steve. “He’s home. And he needs us.” She demanded, kicking at the metal doors, taking her frutrasion out on them for not holding onto the connection.

“And we will get there. Just breathe, remember Birdie, just breathe now.” Sam coaxed, as Steve and Tony stayed silent. Aurora allowed her mind to shut down and just breathed, barely noticing when the door opened and Sam lead her into the elevator and made room for Tony and Steve.

“There’s our Birdie. Now, could you see anything else?” Sam asked, as she woke from her meditation, blinking at the sudden daylight in the glass box.

“No, he wasn’t thinking straight. Just screaming again. Always Stevie or just pain. I can’t connect properly from this distance.” Aurora said, leaning back against the glass, hissing when the glass pressed cold and yet hot to her wings. Sam pulled her forward, knowing it was Hydra conditioning. Pain cleared her head yet it was Hydra that made her think that way.

“Basement. Banner is there monitoring him. He’s pretty messed up this time, Cap.” Tony explained, as they stepped off the elevator and out into the lobby. Sam kept Aurora in front of him, watching as Steve blocked her other side, keeping her from the wandering eyes.

“And he is pacing like a beast caged.” Aurora snapped weakly, not in the mood for fighting anymore. Sam sent Steve a worried look, knowing she was shutting down again. Steve nodded stiffly and lead them to the next elevator. Aurora pulled away from Sam and flexed her wings, not comfortable with how she was feeling.

“I’m shutting down again, aren’t I?” She breathed, looking down at her hands as they trembled.

“We will get you out for a fly later today, I promise Birdie. We just need you to help keep Bucky safe.” Steve said, placing a hand on hers, cupping them gently. Aurora smiled slightly and lifted her head, squaring her shoulders.

“Okay, Steve. You promised.” Aurora said, stepping off the elevator blindly. Tony pushed past her, careful to avoid her wings and lead them down the concrete hallway. Aurora felt her memories try and rear its ugly head, taunting her with flashes of the Hydra base she once called home.

“Aurora?” Sam’s voice called through the dark, making her realise she stopped dead and had flared her wings out. Sam stood behind her, Steve beside him.

“Tell me.” He asked, making her snap her wings shut. She wrapped her arms round herself and started walking again.

“Hydra flashback. They still happen. Things I would rather forget. Like the spilt orange juice and the blood on the omelettes. I… I caused that. I caused that young girl to loose her father. She wasn’t even 7!” Aurora choked out, remembering considering the girl as a nessacery lose so the Winter could kill the father. But she had stopped him the last moment.

“Birdie, it’s going to be hard. I won’t lie to you. Fashbacks are hard and in your case, very dark. But you are becoming Aurora. You have left Broken behind. She isn’t around as much now. We are working towards Aurora. To what you want.” Sam stepped next to her and took her hand, directing Steve to do the same. Grounding her. Letting her know they would not leave.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She smiled weakly, making the two soldiers squeeze her hands and walk with her to the holding cell. Steve stiffened as he watched his once best friend pace along the length of the room, ignoring the world. Aurora stepped closer to the two way mirror and placed her hand against it.

“мир, зима один.” Aurora breathed, the words rolling off her tongue naturally, as if she had spoken it too him forever. Bucky’s head snapped up as he stopped pacing. He looked towards them, as if he heard the words and walked towards the glass. His metal hand lifted and pressed gently against the glass, in line with Aurora’s.

“привет, сломанный.” He replied, making Aurora smile slightly and pressed her other hand against the glass, watching as Bucky lifted his other hand.

“Dancing with death again?” Tony asked, making Bucky pull away and glare darkly at the glass before backing away. Aurora glared as well, her body stiff as Tony opened the door for her.

“Since he knows you better than Cap, how about you go talk to him?” Tony said, waving a hand towards the room. Aurora straightened and walked past Tony, her wings tight against her back again. She stood near the steel door to the cell and waited as it slid open for her and shut behind her when she entered.

“ангел.” Bucky said, looking at her, his eyes calm as his shoulders seemed to relax.

“Just Aurora now, зима.” Aurora sat down, crossing her legs, watching as he sat down as well. He still watched the glass but focused on her.

“You are thinner, Winter.” She commented, looking at his eyes. The purple black shadows around them suggested little to no sleep. He cracked a slight smile and shook his head.

“Not Winter. James. James Barnes. It is my name, right?” He asked quietly, making Aurora nod. She settled her wings gently, letting the muscles relax.

“Yes. Or to Steve, Bucky. But I will call you James.” She smiled warmly, holding her hand out, palm facing him in their old greeting.

“I’d like that, Aurora.” Bucky smiled, leaning forward to place his metal hand against her own, palms gently touching. Aurora felt the familiar tingle up her spine and giggled softly, wrapping her fingers through his own slightly, squeezing gently before pulling back. Bucky sat back and watched her.

“How much has changed?” Bucky asked, looking up at the glass again as if he heard something, his brow creasing.

“A lot since then. My wing healed, as it always does. But it still hurt, James.” Aurora sighed, making him look at her again.

“I should have remembered you. This is the third time I have broken them, isn’t it?” Bucky spoke quietly, making her nod.

“Yes, but you were running. And I gave chase. You forgot how I looked every time they wiped you. But you always seemed to accept our greeting.” She smiled softly, looking down at her hands.

“I remember when you first came up with that. Before we went undercover, correct? When you wanted to feel safe around this.” Bucky said, gesturing to his arm. Aurora smiled and stood.

“Do you still remember? I know they trained us to be robotic with it, but you do remember the steps right?” She asked, watching as he stood. Bucky shook his head and looked around, taking in the glass again.

“No, the last wipe… wiped everything. Until the man on the bridge… No, Steve. Steve was on the bridge.” He snapped at himself, flinching when Aurora placed her hand on his flesh forearm.

“It was Steve. He’s still here to save you, James. But first, I want to see if this memory is still there. From Oslo, remember? You steered me away from the main party and sat me on a corner stool.” She spoke gently, using everything Sam had used on her on James. She lifted his flesh hand and placed it on her hip, taking his metal hand.

“Oslo… They were trying to get you to drink. Trying to distract you because they recognised you. The music was so different… It wasn’t like back home… Here, right? In Brooklyn?” Bucky said, looking at her and tilting his head slightly. Aurora just smiled and began to lead him in the musicless waltz. She felt him take the lead after a few moments and smiled as she passed the glass.

“Yes, you grew up here. With Steve. And kept him out of trouble.” “I remember. He was so small. So skinny. Yet now…” The waltz stopped and Bucky pulled away.

“Now, he isn’t. He is strong. Finally able to use his heart like he tried to back home.” Bucky muttered, as Aurora smiled.

“Yes, he is strong. But it’s still Steve, James. What happened when you went away?” She asked, finally relaxed enough to breach the question. Bucky stiffened slightly and smirked, his blue eyes hardening.

“I went back and destroyed it all. Every last shred of that damned place. Shot every rat that tried to escape.” Bucky said, the Winter One slipping back into his tone, making Aurora stiffen but force herself to relax.

“Did you find yourself? Find James Barnes?” She asked, watching as he seemed to snap out of the trance and nod.

“Yes, I found James Barnes. But not Bucky. I was just so tired. So tired of not understanding who Bucky was. I came here, hoping to finally rest. To really rest.” Bucky said, looking up at her. Aurora stepped closer and wrapped her arms round his chest gently.

“Then let us warriors finally rest. Come home, James. Come rest with me and Steve. Let it all just be lifted away and rest.” She placed her head against his sternum, waiting for the eventual snap. But when a gently arm wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed gently, she knew deep in her soul that the Winter One was contained. That James and Bucky was here to stay. And she just held onto the tired soul she had finally saved.

“Bucky?” A voice asked from the door, making the two ex Hydra toys pull apart. Steve stood in the now open doorway, hope barely concealed in his eyes. Aurora smiled and stepped away again, letting Bucky make the choice. He nodded slightly and Steve rushed in, sweeping his friend up in an almost desperate hug, tears forming slightly.

“I missed you too, Stevie.” Bucky mumbled, wrapping his flesh arm around Steve’s shoulders and looking down on his friend, who had ducked so he could rest his arms fully round Bucky’s chest. Aurora stepped out and let the friends have their moment, looking down at her right hand, rembering how cold that metal had been as it dragged her off the dancefloor and to the seat.

_Steve and Bucky_

“You really did take all the stupid with you, Buck.” Steve said, finally letting Bucky go and rubbing his eyes. Bucky shrugged slightly and looked back to Aurora’s back, taking in the fragile wings.

“She doesn’t remember, does she?” He asked, watching as she adjusted her wings. He remembered how soft they had felt against his forearm and wondered why she had let him crush them so many times.

“Remember what, Buck?” Steve asked at his side, looking at him. Bucky looked over at Steve and still saw the bloody and bruised mess he had left on the riverbank. He flinched as memories meshed together, skinny Steve and new Steve and the Steve he had beaten to a pulp all in the name of lies and blind hate.

“To hide them. She used to be able to. There was only a tattoo to hide instead of wings.” Bucky explained, remembering the first time he had seen it. It was more than a tattoo but less than her actual wings. And an easy marking for potential assassins.

“I don’t think so. But she hasn’t been very open with many of her talents.” Steve chuckled softly, making Aurora look back and smile slightly. Bucky felt himself smile back, watching as Steve walked over to her and she looked up at him, smile never fading. Steve squeezed her forearm gently, saying something that made her giggle. Bucky stepped closer, wanting to hear what they were talking about.

“No, it’s one of the few things I can’t remember. But there is one thing I do remember since my last shut down.” Aurora said, turning to face him. Bucky froze, his eyes going to the soft glow that surrounded her right hand, the memory foggy but the flame like glow looked familiar.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, stepping back slightly, making her stop. Aurora lifted her hand, holding it out to him.

“I remember being used to heal your wounds faster. That was really the only time besides Oslo that they allowed me so close. Thought that I would make you soft.” She spoke gently, the glow fading as she reached for the flesh hand. She squeezed it gently as the glow returned. Bucky felt the warmth spread up his arm and concentrate on the pitiful stitching job he had done to the cut on his shoulder. The warmth spread again, easing the dull throb from the bruises and the exhaustion faded to a more manageable level. Aurora let his hand go and smiled gently, making Steve squeeze her forearm again, making her turn and smile at him.

“I am good for more than just cooking now.” “Always were, Birdie.” Steve smiled back, ruffling her hair slightly before looking at Bucky.

“How about we get you cleaned up, Buck? And you come stay with me and Aurora. You will love this apartment I have here, Bucky, it’s so warm and the shower always works and when Aurora opened the windows to go flying, you can still smell our home. The docks, everything.” Steve smiled brightly, making Aurora laugh and shake her head.

“Little kid Steve Rogers. An interesting sight to my eyes.” Aurora smirked, before walking towards the door and pausing, her face turning sour. Bucky moved slightly and felt his shoulders stiffen when his eyes settled on the man in the iron suit.

“Mr Stark.” Aurora greeted, her teeth clenched. Bucky knew her jaw must have been aching but her eyes were strange. Afraid yet angry.

“Broken, he needs to remain here. He is too volatile to be let out.” “And I could say the same about you. Steve and I can handle him. Идиот.” Aurora swore softly, making Bucky chuckle and move closer, making Mr Stark flinch and glare at him.

“It’s okay, Aurora. If Mr Stark cannot trust me, I will be fine to break out of his pretty little prison and show him the strength in this arm.” Bucky smirked darkly, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. Aurora looked up at him, startled at the almost gentle touch but mentally flinched when she saw the darkness in those blue eyes.

“Easy, Buck.” Steve warned, gripping on his friend’s flesh shoulder gently as Tony eyed them. Aurora pulled away from Bucky, smiling slightly back at him before turning to face Tony.

“He will be fine with us. Steve and I are his friends. His allies. He needs us.” Aurora said, stepping as close as she dared, staring up at Tony, defying him in her own way.

“Fine. But he stays on your level. And you will be held responsible if he hurts anyone.” Tony growled, turning and walking away. Aurora felt her wings sag and let out a breath she had not realised she had been holding. Someone squeezed her forearm, making her look up to Steve.

“Let’s just go home.” He smiled, before looking back at Bucky, who nodded and fell into step beside him as Aurora led the way out.


	4. Two Kindred In The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Pre-War Bucky acting as a Jimmy Cricket for Winter Solder Bucky. Giving him advice and a conscious. I'll play around with the idea a bit more in the coming chapter
> 
> And Double Updates!!!

It had only been a few hours since the incident with Stark but Aurora had made sure Bucky had enough to eat and a firm bed, after Steve explaining that the others were ‘too soft’, to rest in before going out and sitting on a spare stool and watching as Steve tried to explain how the modern world had changed.

“And they have cars now that go so fast, they are almost flying. Like from back then.” Steve smiled, excited as he prattled away, making Aurora smile. But she noticed the quiet attention Bucky was giving was a mask for complete confusion.

“Steve, maybe James would like to rest. And you and I can go paint.” Aurora interjected, making Steve pause and Bucky relax slightly.

“Okay. Oh and that reminds me, they have endless supplies of drawing and painting supplies now. They are so cheap now compared to when we were little.” Steve almost went onto another tangent but Aurora pet his shoulder and smiled slightly at Bucky, who sent her a thankful but small smile before standing and walking inside.

“Sorry, I didn’t even notice.” Steve muttered, making Aurora giggle softly.

“It’s okay, you have waited for so long to have him back. I am sure a few hours won’t be too hard right? Now, I meant it when I offered painting. Maybe we can get him to judge. Sam never understand the finer art.” Aurora teased, shrugging off the navy jacket and collecting her easel from behind the bookshelf. Steve chuckled and stood, going to collect the other supplies as Aurora set up his easel as well and began to sort out their tools.

_Two hours later_

“Steve? Aurora?” A confused voice asked, making both parties in question look away from their final canvas. Aurora smiled, feeling the light blue paint on her cheek, still wet from her hand.

“Sorry, we got distracted. Is everything okay?” She asked, turning in her chair as Bucky yawned slightly and looked around.

“By?” He managed, sitting down, his body stiff and wary. Aurora looked over at Steve and shrugged.

“Painting. Steve and I have a small competition going on. Whoever loses normally washes dishes for a week. But we do sell the paintings to give the money to charity.” She smiled brightly, as Steve stood and wiped his hands.

“Who normally wins?” “Depends on what the theme is. Today was supposed to be life but Steve changed it to light. Wanna see?” Aurora asked, standing as well and wiping her brushes down. Steve walked over to Bucky and went to sit down next to him but Bucky bolted upright and walked over, Steve’s look of disappointment tore at Aurora’s heart. She stepped aside and admired her work. A simple canvas capturing a scene at dusk, a lone dark figure standing in a single beam of the street lamp. She frowned slightly before sitting back down and adding a small spark of light on the figure’s left wrist as he or she stared down at the palm.

“Nice, Birdie. I am sure people will love this one.” Steve smiled, making her smile slightly and relax her wings, sighing when she accidentally got green paint on the tip.

“People will overlook mine if it is next to yours, Steve. That is just amazing.” Aurora nodded at the almost blinding artwork. It captured a dawn with a golden figure staring out over New York from the very point of the Empire State Building. The fog was still curled around the buildings but even under the morning light, Steve had captured a soft scene. Bucky seemed to smile but his eyes kept looking back to Aurora’s painting.

“If Aurora’s is better, you can say so, Buck. Aurora is a wonderful artist.” Steve smiled, making Bucky nod.

“Then I do say Aurora’s is better. The scene speaks of light as a guide. As a medium for safety.” Bucky spoke, making both artists stare at him, almost in awe at his explanation. Aurora smiled and handed Steve a black pen.

“Since they sell if you sign them.” Aurora smiled, making sure her sadness didn’t show. But if it helped kids if ‘Captain America’ signed her painting, she didn’t care that her work was now his.

‘For the children, Aurora. For them now.’ She smiled slightly to herself, noticing Bucky was watching before she went and got a glass of water for herself and Steve.

“If you aren’t happy with him signing them, why allow it?” A voice asked, making her flinch and spin, her glass half full. Bucky leant against the door, his eyes hard.

“Because his name sells for more. More for those poor kids he and Sam visit. I heard that Jessica, an amputee patient, wants to grow up to be a horse rider for America. Kids like that… They need every cent of help I can give them.” Aurora smiled, filling the two glasses and showing one to Bucky, who shook his head.

“That shouldn’t matter. You are unhappy. That isn’t right.” Bucky stated, making Aurora stiffen.

“No, it is fine. I am happy, I am free. I do not need to be told how I feel by someone who is still as broken as I.” She snapped, walking past him, her wings tight against her back. Bucky just watched as she placed the cups down and waved her now flaming hand towards the large window, opening it as she spread her wings and fell out, winging her way into the dusk coloured sky.

“She runs.” Bucky growled softly, making Steve look up from cleaning their mess.

“No, she flies. She never runs. Only escapes before the Broken Angel comes back.” Steve explained, making Bucky scoff.

“She is still Hydra. Like I am. She cannot change that.” “You underestimate how far she has come, Buck. She is learning to control the rage they made her feel. She has changed, Buck, she is better now.” Steve replied, straightening and staring at Bucky. Bucky realised something in that moment, Steve was not about to let anyone say wrong about Aurora.

“Fine. But she is as much of a weapon as I.” Bucky snapped back, turning and walking back into his room. Steve felt his strength fade him and sat back on his stool, his eyes falling to his signature on Aurora’s painting before he stood and walked towards where they kept the phone.

_Two hours later_

‘Okay, easy. They will be asleep.’ Aurora thought to herself as she landed softly and took her shoes off. She stepped off the plush carpets and onto the wood floor and let her shoulders relax, her wings dragging slightly as she walked towards the opening for the hallway.

“Late night?” A voice asked, making her spin and flare her wings, flames licking up her arms and her eyes glowing as they landed upon the figure that spoke. Bucky sat on the armchair, facing the window, his eyes dancing with light and shadow with her flames.

“No. Steve worries about me if I stay out too long. The government is not used to me yet. I was directed back home once by F-18s once. Lovely planes. But the weapons… They were armed to the teeth, those pilots.” Aurora sighed, her flames dying as she leaned over and turned on the side lamp. Bucky seemed to flinch away from the dull light but his eyes remained locked on her.

“Steve left some dinner out for you. He has a mission tomorrow as well. Told me to tell you to stay inside until he gets home. Something about a hearing. Not sure.” Bucky shrugged, making Aurora focus her attention on him and not on the throb of her overstretched left wing.

“So it is finally being held. I wondered when those idiots would get off their asses and listen.” Aurora snapped softly before turning to see the still steaming meal waiting for her on the table. Her face softened before she sat down and tucked into the steak and salad. Bucky just stared at her, his body motionless.

“It’s a lot better than what we used to be fed. And the hearing is about our freedoms. Well, it originally was mainly my freedom but since you came to find us, I am sure Steve will try and win you some civil liberties.” Aurora mumbled, trying to fill the silence that grated on her nerves. Bucky shifted in the quiet before he was standing right next to her. Aurora looked up as he took the knife and stabbed at the steak gently, testing it before slicing a piece off and eating it off the knife.

“It may be better but too much and I feel ill. They never fed us much and since Hydra disassembled and I destroyed the last of them, I haven’t been eating at all.” Bucky spoke softly, chewing the meat before struggling to swallow it.

“You allowed yourself to become malnourished. I think Sam can help with that. He can get liquid meals in that have the same nutritional value but you eat the same amount until your body adjusts slowly. Then they increase the amount until they try and feed you a solid meal. Things have become so advanced that they can even monitor your health just but looking at you. It’s amazing really. No more testing unless the need is dire.” Aurora explained, standing and rummaging in the bottom of the fridge. She pulled out a silver satchel and nodded, smiling to herself before peeling the straw off the side and handing it to him.

“Chocolate. It’s nicer than the strawberry but not as filling as the banana.” She explained, sitting down and beginning her meal again. Bucky sipped at the cold drink and felt himself smile slightly at the familiar sweet taste.

“I knew you would like it. Steve told me you used to save up and buy yourself chocolate on your birthday. Hershey bars right?” Aurora smiled, finishing her meal and relaxing. Bucky sat down and stared at her, eyes curious but guarded.

“I learnt who you were through Steve. I met you but never really knew you, James. He has a lot of stories, many actually quite interesting. Like about how you two met.” Aurora said, smiling slightly and pushing the fork around her plate.

“I am glad that one of us remembers. Everything blends together now. It’s hard to break them apart and see the memories for what they originally were.” Bucky mumbled, taking another sip of his meal. Aurora just smiled and spun the fork between her fingers.

“I know it is hard. That’s why I make sure he doesn’t overwhelm you. He has never lost memories that others held dear. But enough about the sad things in life. I have never seen Steve happier. Even Natalia is seeing him as a better person. You did that, James. You have made him a better man just by being here again.” Aurora chose her words carefully, noticing the forlorn look on Bucky’s face.

“How? I remember nothing. Or when I do, this new Steve bleeds over the old Steve. I remember pulling him upright after one of his fights and the War Steve replaced the Old Steve. That wasn’t My Steve! Wasn’t the Steve that was in the memory.” Bucky snarled, his eyes turning wild and lost. Aurora stood quietly and cupped his cheeks, her eyes glowing gently as her thumbs brushed his cheekbones. His gaze turned hard but no less wild, the Winter One coming to the surface.

“It is okay, James. I know it hurts now, that you hate what has happened. But never forget that you still remember him. You still know what he looked like before, even if the bleeding happens. You just haven’t figured out how to stop the bleed. It will come with time, with hope. Never forget that you are still Steve’s Bucky. And that is all that matters.” She breathed softly, closing her eyes and kissing his forehead, sending some of her power to try and heal what was broken. She felt sorry for him, re-learning how to live. To function beyond a weapon of Hydra. A bringer of death. He needed help and if it came from late night talks, then so be it. Steve mattered, Bucky mattered and everyone mattered if she could help it.

“I’ll be here if you need help, James. I may not be much but I can try.” She smiled, as she straightened and went to her room, her wing not as sore now, leaving Bucky in the living room alone.

_Bucky’s POV_

“Just once, I’d like them to see me as what I am now.” I mumbled to myself, looking out at the moonless night of a city I once knew but now seemed like a different world. I stood and walked to the window, pressing my head against the glass, easing the dull throb in my head, expecting the migraine to come as I thought about my once home.

“Why does she even care so much? I have hurt her so much, why does she still try and help me?” I asked my reflection, seeing only the weapon I was. Not the man Steve called me or the brave soldier Aurora saw me as. Only the thin and broken Grimm Reaper.

‘Because she wants to. Don’t you remember?’ A voice spoke inside my head as my view went dark and a memory surfaced. A screaming younger Aurora, fighting with tiny fists and feet to reach back to me. Another memory of a smiling teenage Aurora when she had got me to remember the name Steve for some reason. The memory of her being the first one I saw before my last mission before she had escaped. She had been so thin that last time, as if she had been starved for a long time, but her smile was warm and open.

“Привет, Джеймс.” She spoke gently, holding her hand out to me, showing she was unarmed but I hadn’t trusted her. I had stood on my own and glared at her, making her smile fade slightly.

“Кто является Джеймс, Ангел?” I had asked, my voice dark even in my memories. She had just smiled sadly before the doctors had come in and checked me over. Someone had scolded her, slapping her across her face but her eyes remained focused on me.

‘She put up with all that pain. For you. Fought every fight she had to when she made you remember small information like Steve’s name or even your own.’

“Aurora…” I mumbled, touching the glass as my reflection swam and I saw myself dressed in a suit that seemed almost overworn. I looked around and I was back in the apartment I had shared long ago with Old Steve. But something wasn’t right, it was darker than normal, even when they had those big storms and the lights outside flickered out. Someone was standing in the darkness, a photo frame in their hands.

“Who are you?” I asked, making the figure place the frame down and lift a brightly flaming hand. Aurora’s face was pulled into a dark smirk as her eyes began to glow.

“To you, Sergeant Barnes, I am your Angel of Death. Heil Hydra.” She snarled as her flames consumed me. But they didn’t burn, they only forced me deeper into a long forgotten memory. She was shaking and flinching as the storm raged outside, her small teenage frame rocking back and forth.

“It cannot get us inside, Angel. Why are you so afraid?” I asked, my voice cool as I checked my sniper rifle. Aurora went to answer but she had yelped at a crack of lighting.

“I cannot stand them, Winter. They scare me.” She had finally managed, her eyes wide as they looked over to me. I stood and sat down next to her, watching the storm with indifference.

“Lighting is weak and fickle. Never striking twice and only a bright show of power. Never strength.” I told her as she shifted closer, her feathers soft against my arm.

“But it hurts when you are struck, Winter. It really hurts.” She had sniffled before squealing in fright and burying into my side, shaking in fear. I didn’t know what made me wrap the blanket round her and sit there until she fell asleep but I remember waking with the dawn, looking down on the young child and hating Hydra for the first time in years. And I had no idea why. Just this young winged girl made me hate the people who were helping me.

“They weren’t though. They were never going to help me, only destroy me.” I growled, closing my eyes and turning away from the window and going to my room.

‘But why her? Why did she get through? Why did she remember but not you?’ The voice was starting to get annoying. I growled softly and lay down on the rock hard bed, comfortable enough for me but Aurora sighed when Steve made her make the bed on this one. She slept on a plush, cloud like one, she said. One that helped her sleep and she didn’t understand how hard could be comfortable.

“If only she knew how wonderful hard could be.” Something inside me spoke before I shook my head and looked around in horror. Where had that come from? It was me but not me.

“No more. Just leave me alone.” I growled into the darkness before rolling over and forcing sleep upon myself, the faint hint of feathers against my arm still vivid in my mind.

_Normal POV_

“James?” A voice asked through Bucky’s door, making him groan as he stood and opened it. Aurora smiled and held out another satchel, her wings tucked tightly to her back.

“Banana this time. I thought you might prefer it over something sweet. I’ll let you sleep if need be. It’s only 9:30 in the morning after all.” She nodded as she turned away and walked back down the hall, humming a tune softly, her bare feet padding along the wood. He followed silently, watching from the shadows as she spun across the floor, her wings flaring slightly as she waved a hand to the stereo, as Sam called it, and the volume increased.

“Put your makeup on. Get your nails done.” She started singing softly, spinning by herself, her eyes closed as the music whispered gently through the room. She smiled and sung along with the music, her voice relaxing as the tips of her wings swirled round her ankles, her feet light and quiet.

“You don’t have to try so hard. You don’t have to give it all away. You just have to get up. Get up, Get up. You don’t have to change a single thing. You don’t have to Try.” She smiled, doing a small leap as the music filled her soul and smile. Bucky found himself smiling back as he watched her dance along to the gentle song, wishing she would continue before her feet stilled and she turned to face him.

“Care to dance with me?” She held a hand out to him but Bucky took a step back, making her smile fall slightly before she changed the song. The new song started soft, making it easier to watch as she cleaned up her own breakfast, the left over bacon and toast being placed in a small bag.

“So what should we do today?” She asked, placing the plate in the dishwasher and looking back at him. Bucky shrugged and lifted the TV remote and turned the machine on. Aurora looked up as the screen flickered to life and a news conference began to play. Bucky studied the remote and turned the volume up.

“It’s the conference after the hearing. What’s Steve doing?” Aurora breathed, stepping closer, eyes focused on the screen. Steve stood with the Secretary of Defence and the President.

“It is with a trust of Captain America’s choices for our Country that I hereby declare the civil liberties of the Broken Angel, also known as Aurora Artemis Callum, and The Winter Soldier, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, granted with no jail time to be served for crimes they had no control over.” The President said, making some in the crowd protest his decision. Steve stepped forward and began to speak.

“I must ask you to be understanding. My two friends, one new and one I have known since I was young, had no control over what they were doing. They were under the control of Hydra, now destroyed thanks to the combined effort of our nation and Sergeant Barnes. Please, my friends only want to live in peace. Aurora has been trying to help us since she moved here, calling in warning about New York and Washington. She has been painting with me to help raise money for children’s hospitals and orphanages. In fact, Light is Guidance is her painting.” Steve declared proudly, straightening as the camera focused on Aurora’s painting, now signed with angel wings.

“This painting was sold and all proceeds will be going to a cancer ward here in Washington DC, to help children such as a young girl named Jessica, who lost her right leg to cancer, gain their freedom to live their dreams. Aurora is particularly fond of Jessica because she wants to learn to ride. And to ride for America one day in competitions. Bucky may not have contributed yet to modern society but I am sure our nation will come to be thankful of having these two amazing people in their lives. Please, understand they only want to live again. Not to just survive but to truly live as we do. Free, as our Independence declares we have the right to. Freedom of all, great and small.” Steve finished his speech, people standing and clapping before a dry laugh makes the cameras focus on a man no older than 30 who was laughing.

“Sir?” The Secretary of Defence asked, as Steve turned to look at the man.

“You expect us to accept two ‘Weapons’ into our society? Two assassins into our hearts and lives? These two ‘people’ killed and destroyed. That is all they know! How can anyone buy your bullshit?! People died when the Winter Soldier came to attack you, Captain! Innocent People! They Need Justice To Be Served!” The man yelled, some in the crowd agreeing with him. Steve scratched at the back of his neck and smiled slightly.

“I know they need justice. But my friend needs justice as well. He was tortured, brain washed, frozen for years on end and broken as no man should be. He died that day and has only now been reborn. I will take all responsibilities of their actions. If they do something wrong, the law can punish me however they see fit. If you want to sentence me to life indefinitely in prison because of what Sergeant Barnes has done since he was taken by Doctor Zola, fine. Lock me away. Because I don’t care. They are sick, they need help to learn. Punish me, but do not take them away from me again.” Steve said, his eyes hard with determination. The man gulped and sat back down, making the crowd clap and Steve shake his head in disgust.

“I have nothing left to say. Let these two fine gentlemen answer your questions. My friends need me. Like they need the support from the people of America. They need acceptance.” Steve finished, walking away, leaving the two leaders to the reporters’ questions. Aurora sat down and placed her head in her hands, fingers curling into her hair and tugging sharply, making Bucky watch her.

“Steve, you are an idiot.” She mumbled before standing and walking to her room and shutting the door. Bucky sat down next to where Aurora had just been seated and clicked through the channels on the coloured television, another new invention he was still adjusting to. He heard Aurora’s door open and she stepped out in black yoga pants, blood red shorts and a white racer back singlet.

“I’m gonna go work out. Unless you want to join?” She asked, her voice dull, making Bucky stand and walk with her to the elevator after leaving a note for Steve on the table. They rode the elevator down two levels and exited to an older looking floor, nostalgic in its simplicity. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief and let her wings relax as she continued into the room, the tips dragging along the floor. Bucky followed quietly, looking around the floor, noting it was extremely open and easily defended. But the sound of popping bones had him spinning to see Aurora’s wings stretched to their full length, a full 12 feet. He stepped closer and ran his hand along the grey primaries.

“James…” Aurora whispered, the sound almost silent. Bucky walked around her and he caught the faint hint of a blush on her cheeks before he stepped into the boxing ring and started shadow boxing. Aurora shook herself and closed her wings, mentally scolding herself for allowing him to fade from her mind as the tension escaped her shoulders and wings.

‘Just don’t get so comfortable.’ She sighed before setting out a cushioning mat and beginning her push up routine. It kept her muscles firm and flexible enough for vertical take offs, something she had taught herself to escape from unwanted attention. But if the people could accept her, she may never need to escape again.


End file.
